


Heart full of stars

by miraculousmarinetta



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, maybe i'll continue it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmarinetta/pseuds/miraculousmarinetta
Summary: (Previously named the secret cove)Reader is a doctor in charge of taking care of the clone army. She gets mad at the Generals for being reckless.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Secret Cove

The sterilized air was difficult to breath in with her mask, the blinding white lights were supposed to make her job easier but after hours and hours, they felt like an enemy. With steady hands she fixed the man on her table, almost automatically, remembering and thinking every step her teachers had taught her. The adrenaline was pumping through her body, the beeping of the machine making her feel _not that_ anxious. The hum of the ship was annoying at first, now mere white noise.

(Y/N) Wilhar, Doctor specialized in clones, had been helping in the clone wars wherever she was needed. She had been in Kamino under the observing tutelage wing of the kaminoans, making the clones, observing their stats, making them better but above all, taking care and learning from them. She would never feel like a mother, but rather a sister to all of them. She knew exactly how to patch them up, and they may be all clones, but they had different personalities. Maybe for strategy they all think the same but when talking about anything else, each one of them was unique to her.

That’s why she was enraged when she arrived to help the 212th attack battalion and the 501st legion. She had traveled all around the galaxy, met all kind of Generals but _never_ had she ever met someone with a plan _so_ reckless it would leave half of their men injured, with a considerable amount of life-threatening cases. Dr. Wilhar was not mad she had to work, at all, she loved saving lives, but she was sure whoever was behind any of those attack plans thought the clones were disposable. She was no stranger to the whispers of the men, always voicing out how everyone in the republic thought of them as disposable.

After successfully finishing the surgery, she thought all she was going to say to whoever was commander while disposing of all the equipment. She took a breath, slipped on her white coat and undid her ponytail. Just when she got out she was stopped by a handsome bearded man.

“Excuse me, were you inside assisting Waxer’s surgery?” All charm (Y/N) felt when she first saw him and all the blush it was creeping up her cheeks went right back where it belonged when he assumed she was assisting.

“Yes, I was the one performing it.” She replied, looking at his clothes. Light-colored robes? Pieces of white armor with the. Republic symbol?

“And? How did it go?” He asked, his grey-blue eyes twitching with contained anxiousness or perhaps, annoyance.

“It went exceptionally good, he’s now resting on his room.” She replied with cold-mannered professionalism.

“By any chance, would you know where it is?” He asked with a lovely accent.

“Yes, but I won’t divulge information unless you identify yourself.” They were in a war after all, it was protocol to know who each person was.

“Jedi General, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Glad to meet you…” He looked at her name, stitched in an emerald green on her white coat. The woman almost rolled her eyes; of course he would use his full title. “(Y/N).”

“It’s Dr.Wilhar to you.” She replied, her lips in a firm line. “This way, General Kenobi.” She spoke, reluctantly showing him the way. Outside the room where Waxer was sleeping a girl stood, watching inside. She wore maroon clothes, and looked togruta, a lightsaber on her belt. By her side stood, a clone, Cody if she remembered correctly looked concerned. A tall handsome man with dark colored Jedi robes stood with his arms crossed, his wavy hair falling above his shoulders. His eyes were closed. As Obi-Wan got closer to the window to look at Waxer he was greeted by the people there.

(Y/N)’s forehead vein was about to burst, she couldn’t hold her fury much longer. Then Cody noticed her. “Doctor, thank you for saving Waxer and my other brothers.” She smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s my job Cody. Don’t worry.”

“General Skywalker, Commander Tano, this is Dr. Wilhar.” He presented her, as Obi-Wan didn’t do so. (Y/N) didn’t notice, but he was deep in though, trying to analyze her change of demeanor toward Cody, wondering what did he do wrong. Both Skywalker and Tano reached their hands put. Wilhar shook first the girls hand.

“I’m Ahsoka Tano, nice to meet you.” She greeted with a worn out smile, the battle did take a toll on her.

“(Y/N) Wilhar.” She nodded looking at Skywalker next.

“Jedi General, Anakin Skywalker.” She looked at him for an instant, while he stood there with his hand awkwardly. “Thank you for saving our men.” He said, clearing his throat, retreating his hand.

“Generals, may I speak to you for a minute?” She asked, addressing both Obi-Wan and Anakin. Both nodded but looked at each other, wondering why. They didn’t walk long, just a few meters. “Which of you is responsible for such a disaster?”

“Huh?” The younger man articulated with a slight offended tone, Obi-Wan however didn’t speak.

“I’ve been all around the galaxy since the war started, aiding different battalions and never have I _ever_ saw this amount of men injured in battle. Who was so reckless to formulate such a plan?”

“Now, now, Dr. Wilhar. I’m sure there is some misunderstanding here.” Obi-Wan tried to calm the dialogue before Anakin would burst.

“Do _not_ try to appease me General.” She bit with venom, her hands in her hips.

“It was me who made the plan, but I will not tolerate such tone from someone below me.” Obi-Wan, Cody and Ahsoka cringed at his statement. (Y/N) stood firm.

“You may outrank me in every title you posses, but _I’m_ in charge of the health of your men, and in the infirmary I outrank _you,_ unless you posses some medical knowledge.” She bit back, not stuttering once. Obi-Wan looked at her with interest, stroking his beard. “All I’m asking is to treat your men as humanly as you are capable of, they are _not_ disposable contrary to what the Republic may think.”

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Anakin defended himself, a deep frown in his face. “Our plan had not a single flaw, we were attacked more violently than they ever did and our intel was wrong. We retreated as fast as we could but they had no mercy on us, and believe me I don’t think our men are disposable.” He raised his voice, his anger directed at the battle and the casualties rather than her.

“Then act like it.” She nagged at him. Kenobi couldn’t help but stare at her. He looked at her determined tired eyes, the soft looking skin of her neck that trailed below the buttoned-up blue shirt neckline. He had to look up, otherwise his thoughts would betray him.

“Doctor, he’s saying the truth.” Cody intervened. “Both Generals are always careful and they do care for us clones.”

“Do not defend the _kid_ Cody.” She crossed her arms, looking at him defiantly.

“Kid? I’m twenty-one!” Anakin exclaimed, not really helping his statement.

“Twenty-one? And you are authorized to lead a full legion?” (Y/N) chuckled sarcastic, actually really impressed.

“What are you? Two years older than me? _Oh so wise?_ ” He taunted, crossing his arms, trying to make himself taller.

“I’m twenty-six, laser-brain.” The doctor deadpanned making Ahsoka snort.

“ _Laser-brain?_ ” He asked offended.

“Okay, _kids_ , I think that’s enough bickering for now.” Obi-Wan intervened. “We have some briefings to attend to.”

“Go ahead then, _old man_.” (Y/N) taunted, a glint of mischief on her eyes. Maybe it was the bickering or the fact that the Jedi did everything they could to actually save the clones, but now she was in a better mood. She walked to where Ahsoka was and told her something along the lines that she would let her now if Waxer waked up. Apparently, Ahsoka made a really good impression in the Doctor that Obi-Wan couldn’t do in the first place, but he was determined (although he shouldn't ) to charm (Y/N).

*****

The doctor’s shift was over, but she was not paying attention as she checked on Waxer’s stats. A knock on the door startled her. It was Cody along with another clone. “Dr. Wilhar. This is Rex, we came to check on Waxer.”

“Nice to meet you Rex, I’m (Y/N) Wilhar.”

“Likewise ma’am.”

“Please, don’t call me ma’am.” She smiled good-naturedly. “Waxer is doing better, I expect him to wake up tonight or tomorrow morning, but don’t get alarmed if he doesn’t yet, it takes time to heal.” She reached for the pockets of her coat, but she wasn’t wearing one. “You can stay here if you like, but don’t make too much noise.” Both nodded, with tired eyes. (Y/N) thought they might take turns to watch over Waxer while one sleeps. She took a stroll through the ship, the usual silence there was after a particular long or tough battle flooded the aisles. Her steps echoed as she walked leisurely to the food court. She needed something warm and something to munch on.

With a mug of caf and a couple of pieces of crunchy bread on hand she walked to that spot every republic ship had reserved for important guests. A mandatory big sitting space facing a breathtaking view of the space, and it was all for her. She sat and enjoyed relaxing her limbs after long hours. The first sip of the caf did the trick for her, relaxing her beyond imaginable, the pieces of bread satiating the cravings for something delicious.

After enjoying her short meal she couldn’t resist but rest her whole body in the sofa, if her legs had mouths they would be sighing in relief. A brown blanket laid around in the perfect place for her to take and wrap around her, the republic’s detergent tingling her nose with a pinch of other pleasant smell she couldn’t make out. Her eyes were slowly closing, the hum of the ships lulling her to sleep.

“Hello there.” She jolted awake at some voice coming from the side. Kenobi was walking towards her. “Oh, were you falling asleep?” (Y/N) nodded sighting, too comfortable to even speak. “I’m so sorry. I just came to look for my cloak.”

“I didn’t see it, sorry.” She replied half asleep, snuggling further into the comfortable cocoon she was in. She could hear him walk and sit near her, she could feel his weight in the sofa. He was silent for a few seconds then spoke almost in a murmur:

“It seems you are using it.” A smirk adorned his face, however (Y/N) had her eyes shut.

“What?” She asked slightly opening her eyes, perhaps she heard him wrong.

“You are wearing my cloak, darling.” He repeated sweetly, melting at the replies she was giving him in her state. (Y/N) opened her eyes a little more, looking down at the brown blanket she was hugging so tightly. It had an odd shape, but Coruscant fashion and interiors were always weird. She sat up really quickly all blushed and embarrassed, trying to unwrap the damned cloak from her body. “Wait, don’t.” Obi-Wan stopped her, a sweet smile in his face. “I have another cloak I can use, keep that one.”

“No, it’s alright. You can have it back, I thought it was a blanket.” Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head, leaning in the couch. (Y/N) was now unable to fall asleep. “Did Waxer wake up?” She asked, curious and maybe trying to make conversation.

“No, not yet.” He replied turning his head slightly. (Y/N) nodded and looked at the vast space. “I think we started with the wrong foot, Doctor.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. It just really makes me upset when they die and no one cares.” She apologized looking at him, her head turned at him while it rested in the sofa’s back.

“It makes us upset too.” Obi-Wan agreed with her, turning his body towards her, supporting his head with his hand, his elbow resting in the top of the couch’s back.

“I thought Jedi couldn’t get upset.” (Y/N) pointed out, genuinely curious. Obi-Wan looked at her for a minute, then averted his gaze.

“It’s complicated.” He replied.

“Enlighten me then, I got time.” She replied, propping herself from the couch. In the entrance to the area stood Cody and Rex, looking at both adults talking on the couch, while bickering in a whisper.

“I bet you 20 credits that the General will fall for her.” Cody said. Rex looked at him suspiciously.

“He’s a Jedi.” He deadpanned.

“He’s not blind. Plus we all know about General Skywalker’s relationship”

“But General Kenobi is wiser.”

“What are you, a coward?”

“Well, I think Dr. Wilhar will fall for him, so I bet you 20.”

“Deal.” Then Cody cleared his throat. “General, Doctor, Waxer’s awake.” He announced. (Y/N) stood almost immediately, hugging the cloak around her, the air was chilly. She greeted Waxer with a smile, presenting herself while checking his vitals, ignoring the odd stares she was receiving from both Ahsoka and Anakin at her Jedi cloak that wasn’t actually her’s.

“How are you feeling?” (Y/N) asked, as she always did with her patients.

“Like a strong bantha, doctor.” He replied with a smug smirk. Meanwhile, Anakin was connecting dots, or trying to. The snippy doctor was wearing a Jedi cloak and Obi-Wan was not wearing a cloak. They also came together. His master could feel his burning stare in the side of his face while he was pretending not to notice, looking at Waxer.

He had to evade Anakin’s questioning, he was too perceptive.


	2. Bitter Gurney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is a little shit and there's a lot of dialogue and 0 character development. Anyways, I hope u enjoy <3

How long had she been here? (Y/N) had already lost count of her days in the ship. After Waxer’s surgery, the Jedi and their troops had to continue with battles not far from where the cruise was. It was quiet and awfully boring, the doctor spent most of her days reading, training nurses, studying and staring at the endless space thinking about her new Jedi friends.

It almost seemed forever when she got a call from the admiral, warning her that the battle ships were coming back with probably some injured people. (Y/N) felt a little guilty for feeling that rush of adrenaline she was feeling, fueling her preparations and orders she started to give all the nurses and droids on the floor. She expected moderate injuries, and prepared for at least one possible dangerous case. The surgery room was already prepared and the gurneys waiting, Doctor Wilhar in full uniform. Soon, the infirmary was flowing with life, many troopers were in need of a stitch or two, but thankfully no one needed surgery.

As she was finishing patching up a soldier, she looked how Anakin and Ahsoka carried Obi-Wan. (Y/N) almost ran, fearing he would be the surgical case. “What do we have here?” She asked as she got closer. Ahsoka then spoke:

“A blaster wound in his left side, I think it grazed him.” (Y/N) in full doctor mode called a gurney, checking Obi-Wan’s vitals. Steady heart beat and even breathing, perhaps a little agitated.

“How are you feeling General?” She asked, opening the door of a private room where she would be able to asses the situation further.

“I’m fine.” He said flinching a little bit when he moved to sit up. (Y/N) pushed his chest backwards, making him lay down.

“Of course you are. I need everyone to exit the room.” She simply said, Anakin and Ahsoka leaving a little reluctantly. “I’ll take off your top robes, I hope that’s okay.” She warned, not waiting for a response as she slipped her gloves on. Dr. Wilhar didn’t flinch at his gun wound, she had seen worse. “This needs some stitches, but it is superficial damage, you’ll be fine.” She assured, looking for the stitching kit and anesthesia. “Don’t worry, I’ll anesthetize this part, so you won’t feel a thing.”

“It’s alright darling.” (Y/N) ignored the pet name, as she started to work, fully concentrated.

“Rough fight?” She asked, trying to make conversation and relax Obi-Wan, as she inserted the syringe with anesthesia.

“Not really.” He simply said.

“Then how come you got hurt?” She questioned looking at his eyes briefly.

“Well, I’ve heard such nice comments from your caring servicies I had to see what all the fuss was about.”

“Oh, so you got hit on purpose?”

“No, I look miserable right now.”

“How about next time you come to me when you get a little cut or a small bruise?”

“Would you patch me up?”

“If you are patient.”

“Patience, yes, a Jedi trait.” (Y/N) tried to hold her laughter back, Obi-Wan was talking nonsense, and she didn’t even gave him any medicine yet. She finished stitching him up in silence, cleaning the wound, reaching for gauze. Now that her adrenaline dissipated she noticed Obi-Wan’s lean torso, a few scars adorning his soft looking skin. She felt heat rising to her cheeks, as she also reached for ointment.

“I’ll-”she cleared her throat “I need you to sit up a bit, slowly please.” She indicated, her voice shy. Dr. Wilhar reached for the antibiotics and a cup of water. She gave them to Kenobi, no need to speak her orders, he took them with no hesitation. Meanwhile, (Y/N) tried hard to concentrate on applying the ointment and tying the gauze around his torso, it was almost like hugging him. She haven’t noticed how close they were until she felt weight on her shoulder.

Tilting her head just to watch _what_ was the weight, she found that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, his forehead on her shoulder. (Y/N) almost squeaked but contained herself, she didn’t want to wake him up. She softly laid him down, covering him with the thin sheet the gurney offered. With a little hesitation she pushed his hair back; she was glad she did that, because as she lightly touched his forehead she felt his temperature higher. Following protocol she injected the IV with solution to avoid dehydration. She then exited the room, looking around the infirmary, everything under control.

Today she was really, _skeptical_ , but against her gut feeling, she entered General Kenobi’s room in the infirmary and although she didn’t have to do this, because there were less tedious methods, she decided to grab a small towel and a bucket full of ice cold water. She started to wipe off Kenobi’s forehead sweat, smiling when he sighed in relief because of the fresh water.

(Y/N) could only admire his face while systematically taking care of him. She was so into it, she didn’t notice Anakin, Rex and Cody spying from the window of the door. “Oh, c’mon.” Cody complained, afraid he would loose his bet with Rex, because if his eyes didn’t deceive him, it was the Doctor the one with lovey-dovey eyes, not the other way around. Rex chuckled, tasting victory.

“What?” Anakin asked. Both clones looked at each other, debating in their minds if they should tell Skywalker, after all he was a Jedi as well.

“Well…”

“What?” Anakin pressed on.

“We have a bet, you see.” Rex started, now filling a little guilty. “I think that Dr. Wilhar will fall for the General, while Cody thinks otherwise.”

“‘Fall for’? As in, fall in love?” Anakin shook his head. “Obi-Wan is already in love with someone else, he might not admit it, but he is.”

“With whom?” Cody asked.

“Duchess Satine.” Anakin gossiped. The three of them felt silent.

“I still think I win.” Rex interrupted the silence. Cody’s face scrunched up at his statement, clearly asking _why._ “Have you seen the look on her face? I saw her treat a lot of people but she never got all blushy and nervous.”

“So what? The general was flirting with her.” Cody pointed out.

“Nah-uh, it was flattery.” Anakin defended. “Obi-Wan flatters with everyone.” Then a discussion started about the fine line between flattery and flirting. Hearing commotion outside (Y/N) opened the door.

“What’s all this noise about?” She scolded, making them hold their tongues. “General Kenobi is sleeping and has a fever right now, if you want to visit you may do it when he wakes up.” She informed, closing the door again. The three men continued arguing if they were in love or not for too much time, until Ahsoka arrived. Then, she joined the discussion.

“Uh-uh, I don’t care who that duchess is, I believe (Y/N) is cooler.” The togruta stated, crossing her arms with a sassy aura. “She saves lives and is a total badass. The duchess sounds like a snob.” She taunted, making Cody laugh.

“We’ll see who Obi-Wan likes more.” Anakin challenged. Needless to say, Obi-Wan was about to get a whole lot of stress.

******

The lights were too bright for the Master Jedi, they made him feel dizzy. He moved one of his hands to his eyes to cover them, noticing the rough texture of a towel in his forehead in the way. He was alone, he could sense it, and he was actually grateful, Anakin would probably nag at him, increasing the pain pulsing in his head.

A few minutes later someone opened the door, closing it softly. He peeped thorough his arms, and was glad to found (Y/N) smiling softly at him, her white coat on, a data pad on her hands. “Good morning General. How are you feeling?” She asked, looking at his vitals and noting them down on the data pad.

“My head is about to explode.” His hoarse voice spoke. The doctor removed the towel now pressing her cold hand against his forehead. Obi-Wan almost sighed at the contact, her hands felt amazing.

“I believe you don’t have a fever anymore, which is really good. Can I take a look at your stitches?” She asked as a formality, moving her hands to the thin sheet covering his torso, grazing her fingers just a little against his abdomen. Obi-Wan couldn’t contain the shudder this time. “Sorry my hands are little cold, the ship is freezing.” The Jedi shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that his shivering wasn’t because her hands were cold, but because he felt her touch electric. He took a good look at the doctor, she look as splendid as the day he met her, only a bit more tired; she had dark circles under her eyes and looked a little scruffy. Nevertheless, he had underestimated how much he had missed her, it was refreshing seeing the caring smile on her face, feeling the soothing aura she carried around and listening to her honeyed voice. “Obi-Wan?” She asked, apparently again.

“Sorry darling, I was distracted.” The doctor cleared her throat, a pink tint creeping on her cheeks.

“I was commenting you, General, that you overslept. I think the battle took a toll on you, you should rest more and take care of yourself. You are a Jedi, not inmortal.” She stated. The Jedi flinched at her formalities.

“You can drop the title Doctor, please call me Obi-Wan.” Just when (Y/N) was going to do a cheeky remark about his pet-names, Anakin opened the door with a big smile on his face, Ahsoka following right behind, snickering about whatever Anakin had told her earlier.

“Hi (Y/N)!” Ahsoka greeted, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “How’s Master Kenobi?”

“He’ll be alright as long as he stays in bed for _at least_ one more day. Can you do that General?” She teased with a knowing smile.

“I’ll try.” He answered following her game, making her laugh.

“Skywalker, try to keep as quiet as you can, alright?” She taunted at the loud Jedi, a hand on her hip.

“Whatever.” He replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Alright, I’ll come back later Obi-Wan.” She waved at the door, Ahsoka following the Doctor. “It’s something the matter?”

“No…” she replied with a suspicious tone. “I just noticed that you called Master Kenobi by his first name.”

“He told me to.” She excused herself. Ahsoka hummed, still looking at the doctor. “What?” She asked a little embarrassed for no reason. The young padawan still looked at her, (Y/N) felt as if she was reading her. “He calls me _darling_ , I think I have the right to call him by his first name.” She blurted out. Ahsoka's grin became bigger, she even giggled.

“He does _what_?!” She asked in a higher pitch from the one aloud in the infirmary. Doctor Wilhar shushed her.

“It's just a stupid pet-name.”

“He doesn’t call everyone darling.”

“I bet he does, and it's annoying.” A short silence indicated Ahsoka was thinking. Then she gasped:

“Ohhh!! You know what you should do? If he calls you darling, you should reply him back with another pet name!”

“What?” (Y/N) deadpanned.

“I do it all the time. Men get really uncomfortable when you call them some pet name back.” She assured her.

“I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.” Dr. Wilhar replied, her softer side appearing from the back of her brain.

“If you do it just once I bet he would stop… _unless_ you actually like him calling you _darling_.” Ahsoka teased, her snippy side showing.

“ _Fine_.” (Y/N) sighed, annoyed. She then proceeded to make the check ups of her patients, Ahsoka chatting with her, keeping her company.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was having a stupid argument with Anakin. “Why would want to know anything about Satine?”

“Because, I care about you Master and I feel like she’s an important part of your life.”

“She’s not. We are very different people, plus I took an oath to the Jedi Code, it’s not wise to keep her on my mind.”

“So you wouldn’t break the code for her?”

“No.”

“And for (Y/N)?”

“What kind of question is that?” Obi-Wan asked annoyed. “Are you really asking about me? Or are you the one in love with Dr. Wilhar?” Anakin contained his need of denying it instantly, after all, his whole love and devotion were dedicated to Padmé.

“I am.” He lied, crossing his arms, laying back in the chair.

“ _What_?!” Obi-Wan asked, his demeanor not as calm as he would like to mask. He would be lying if he would say he wasn’t a little bit angry.

“Do you have a problem, Master?”

“Yes I do. You took an oath to the code! You can’t just foolishly fall in love with some girl you met!” Then Obi-Wan noticed, he wasn’t talking to Anakin, he wasn’t scolding Anakin. He was scolding himself.

“She’s not just a _girl_!” Anakin defended, getting himself in character. Before Obi-Wan could continue, there was a knock on the door. Ahsoka came in, Dr. Wilhar following behind. The padawan stood by her master, sensing the awkward aura around both Masters.

“Visiting hours are over, so both of you should go to your quarters to get some sleep.” (Y/N) informed Anakin and Ahsoka. “Have a good night.” She smiled brightly.

“See ya (Y/N).” Ahsoka waved.

“I hope I’ll see you later, s _ugar lips_.” Anakin said in a husky voice, then smirked. Ahsoka, who was still around, had her mouth hanging open.

“Uh… what?” (Y/N) asked to no one in particular, looking at the Jedi exiting the room. She looked cluelessly at Obi-Wan, but he just shook his head. “What the _hell_ was all that about?” She asked now realizing what Anakin had called her.

“You should ask him.” The older Jedi replied, a little bitter. (Y/N) proceeded to check all his vitals again and his wound. At this point, Obi-Wan would have been bored about the whole procedure if it weren't for the doctor, he would watch her do the same thing over and over again with fascination.

“Well, we are finished for today. Tomorrow morning you should be ready to go.” She stated a polite warm smile on her face. She stood really close to his bed, one of her arms holding her data pad firmly while the other dangled on her side. Obi-Wan was temped to hold her lonely hand, but just nodded. The doctor nodded as well and started to turn towards the door, when a firm grasp in her wrist stopped her softly.

“You should come with us.” He blurted out. (Y/N)’s eyes opened slightly surprised.

“Where?” She asked confused.

“Wherever we go.” He replied still holding her wrist, with a softer grasp. (Y/N) had to think what was he exactly proposing. Most of the times, when the troops had to go somewhere to fight they left in smaller ships, compared to the one she was, which usually stayed in pacific areas, rather than war zones. (Y/N) knew there was a provisional infirmary in every little ship, but she would have to train everyone again and spend so much more time curing people _and_ it sounded like the best plan ever.

“I would love to, but I’ll have to deal with somethings here before joining your adventures.” (Y/N) tried not to shiver at the soothing touch of Kenobi’s hand, she also tried really hard to contain her impulse of saying yes immediately.

“I’ll wait patiently darling.” And there he went again, with the annoyingly sweet pet-name.

“Thank you, honey.” She replied, a little sarcastic tone lacing her words. The Jedi’s heart skipped a beat and completely ignored the fact she did it on purpose, because it sounded so _right_ when she called him that he contained himself from taking her hand and kissing her hands. (Y/N) would be lying if she wasn’t proud of herself when she saw the blush creeping on Obi-Wan’s cheeks and ears, but she was lightly blushing as well. “Good night, Obi-Wan.”

Just when (Y/N) closed the door to Kenobi’s room, she saw Anakin laying against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed. “Skywalker, what are you doing here?” She asked, a little uncomfortable knowing he probably heard the little banter with Obi-Wan. In the room she left, Obi-Wan was focusing on not being completely furious with Anakin and his intentions towards the doctor.

He repeated in his head over and over again that he was angry because Anakin was breaking the code, but he knew, deep down, that he actually was feeling jealousy. As his former master had taught him, he started to carefully meditate and sort out his feelings, trying to repress them as much as he was capable off. He couldn’t get that uncomfortable tug on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Anakin will tell (Y/N)?


End file.
